Sway
by DK2005
Summary: It's Touya's 21st party! WARNING: random OOCness (due to alcohol), some coarse language, explicit sex. Aki x Hika, bits of Waya x Isumi.


_First attempt at HikaGo fic. _

_WARNINGS: R-18, PWPish, random OOCness, yaoi lemon, Aki x Hika, bits of Isumi x Waya, some coarse language_

_BACKGROUND: It's Akira's 21st._

**SWAY**

19:30:00 PM

_HIKARU:_

I swear if it wasn't because of Nase and Akari who wouldn't shut up about it, I wouldn't have done it.

I mean, sure it was his birthday, his 21st, even, but it wasn't like we had to celebrate it in a _club._

Not that it's totally abnormal or anything, but this is _Touya Akira_ we're talking about. The Touya Akira who goes nuts at the slight raise of decibels in a room (except maybe when he's bitching at me after our routine game). He couldn't even stand Waya, let alone a club, which would be like putting him in a room with 100 Wayas. Touya Akira and loudness just don't match.

"Well, it's not really a club, it's like a lounge slash bar slash cafe kind of thing, plus we can hire it for private function for no extra charge, 'cos my Uni friend co-owns the place..."

"...plus the place is, like, soooo cute! You know, the kind of minimalistic slash futuristic slash traditional..."

No, I don't know. Nor do I ever hear "minimalistic" and "futuristic" in the same sentence. And I never heard so many _slashes _in one sentence...

"Yeah, and we can bring our own music of course, so we don't need to listen to those eardrum-killing crap people play in clubs in general anyway..."

"Aw, come on, Hikaru, it'd be fantastic!"

"Yeah, that guy needs to loosen up a bit!"

"I'm sure Akira wouldn't mind, I mean, who doesn't like the idea of their friends throwing a party for you on your 21st, huh?"

"Yeah, it'd be great! He'll like it."

When you're the only guy in a room surrounded by 2 girls who speaks in almost a unison arrangement, plus bombarded by sentences containing "come on" and "it'd be fantastic/great" over and over, there really isn't much you can do or say to argue.

Especially when those girls are Nase and Akari.

They just _insist_ on throwing a party for Touya's 21st, the way they did to mine a few months back. Not that it was illegal or anything. Although I was pretty sure the ultimate motive was to chuck uptight Touya Akira in a room of crazy music, alcohol and loud people like Waya or Saeki.

I'd be lying if I say the thought didn't amuse me one bit.

So, I guess as far as this whole throwing a party for Touya's 21st thing is concerned, I didn't see any problem with it.

To be completely honest, I did think about doing something for Touya's 21st, maybe drag him out for a drink with a few other pros, or dinner at some posh ramen place (and totally annoy the hell out of him), but, apparently Nase and Akari beat me to the idea.

How they got to me was probably nothing special, though. How they got to Waya was totally beyond me. I mean, the guy hates his guts, let alone attending his 21st party.

But the last thing I heard was a mere, "I'll probably turn up but I ain't chipping in a cent for that guy!"

Which is _so_ like Waya. He'd probably turn up just for the free drinks and get pissed like everyone else.

That's hardly anything special, though.

Getting Touya pissed would definitely be far more entertaining.

Suddenly a wicked idea entered my mind.

Touya. Pissed. On the same sentence. Now _that_ would be interesting.

Speaking of which, I was supposed to pick him up so we can go to this place Nase and Akari referred to, together. But something came up at the Go institute that I had to take care of and it took longer than I thought. I had to rush home and grab the first thing I could find in my drawer and insist it'll have to do. I mean, I wasn't gonna turn up at Touya's 21st party wearing a suit I wear around the Go institute. He ain't worth it, ha! I couldn't even get a hold of a present until late yesterday afternoon.

So here I was, walking in the city by myself, slightly lost. If there was one thing you wouldn't trust a girl with, that would be giving directions.

But once again, this was Nase and Akari we're talking about.

After wondering about for at least 15 minutes, circling around the "I'm pretty sure it's here but why the hell don't I see it yet?" area, I found the place. It was kinda hidden anyway. I could see an oblivious door around the corner stuck between an array of cafes and karaoke places, their luminous fluorescent signs flashing before me.

Hell, if I wasn't really looking I would think it was either one of those dodgy sex shop or a cheap love motel.

R.

What kind of a place call themselves R anyway? Akari's Uni friend _sure_ got taste, if it _was_ true that they co-owned it.

And where the hell was the entry?

After turning around a few times, I could see a set of stairs descending in the dark, so I made my way down.

Akari and Nase'd better be really serious about this.

It was starting to look kinda dodgy.

19:30:00 PM

_AKIRA:_

I can't _believe_ this was actually happening.

No, actually, I can't believe I was _letting_ it happen.

Yes, it was my 21st. It did occur in my mind that I might want to do something along the lines of celebration. With Shindou, and probably a few other pros.

But instead, here I was being dragged by two rather overly-cheerful girls to a place I've never known let alone lounging around at. So they wanted to do something for my 21st, I supposed there wasn't anything wrong with that.

I had to admit that ever since I started hanging out with Shindou outside our Go sessions, I got to know some of his friends as well, and over the years, we just sort of morphed into an unofficial gang.

Ochi needn't any explanation. I knew him since the whole "Shindou controversy" started bugging me. Saeki I only vaguely knew, one of Shindou's insei friends. As was Nase. Akari was introduced to me way later, apparently she and Shindou had known each other since forever. Yashiro needn't any explanation either. Although he was quite elusive at times, he wasn't that bad to hang out with. Waya, although I knew he wasn't particularly all buddy-buddy with me, I myself wouldn't mind hanging around him that much...provided it's not more than half an hour. Isumi seemed to be the most normal out of them all. Not to mention he was also the oldest. Although sometimes he does strike me as kind of...dumb. But at least he knows when to shut up, unlike Waya.

So at the moment, somehow Nase and Akari was dragging me across the city, urging me to hurry, exclaiming some "Happy birthday!" "Wow, you look hot tonight!" "You should dress up more!" "Your hair's getting longer, ever thought about layering it?" or something along those lines.

I just tagged along, after all, they were throwing a party for me, I could at least just hang around as a show of appreciation.

It was the place that I wasn't so sure about. I mean, what kind of a place call themselves R anyway?

When I finally got in, after a walk down a set of dodgy stairs that seemed like forever, I sort of had an idea why they picked it.

It wasn't quite a bar. Wasn't quite a lounge. Wasn't quite a cafe. And it certainly wasn't a full-on club either. The interior design and placement was modern, unique but without being too elaborate. The first object that caught my eyes were the sparkly hanging decorations that adapted traditional Japanese Hina doll-like shapes mixed with modern disco balls (I had no idea what they were called, not quite a curtain, not quite decorative beads either). Some of those sparkly hanging objects that spanned across the room would probably look ridiculous anywhere else, but the way they arranged it made it look very normal. There was a small bar at one corner, an empty space in the middle, most likely for dancing, and a set of very comfy looking couches scattered around, each group had a matching coffee table in the middle. The place had an overall lavender/purplish theme to it. Slightly psychedelic, but not over the top. I probably wouldn't like to live in a place like this, but I certainly wouldn't mind hanging around here from time to time. But maybe not when it's too crowded. Tonight it was specially reserved for us, thanks to Nase or Akari's Uni friend, whoever it was. Before I could start making a comment, a soft stream of jazzy-lounge music beamed across the room, at just the right volume, not too loud, not too quiet, adding to the relaxed and comfortable atmosphere. I couldn't wait until I sat down on one of those couches.

"Touya-chan, over here!" Akari's cheerful remark lead me back in the zone.

Right. I just turned 21. And she just called me _Touya-chan_. Girls!

She gestured towards the bar where a gaijin-looking guy was standing behind it. Then I had a better look, and he looked more mixed-race. He had one of those gothic-punk-rock look, eyeliner, spiky hair, dyed in 2 different shades: silver and jet-black, a tight black T-shirt sporting weird patterns, and a metal-leather wristband.

"Tre, this is Touya, Touya, this is Tre, my Uni friend I told you about, " Nase introduced us.

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you. Happy 21st, by the way," the guy held his hand up.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you lending the place for us," I said, shaking his hand.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Not yet, thanks. Maybe a bit later."

Tre disappeared to the back, while Nase ushered me towards one of the couches, and I followed promptly, as if I needed to be ushered. "Tre is half Jap half Brit," she said. I figured.

"Touya, check this out!" Akari turned something on from a dark corner and suddenly a huge close-up photo of my face combined with big writings on the bottom saying "Happy 21st Touya Akira…may the Go force be with you" illuminated a huge part of one wall.

"Ack, that's embarrassing!" I said reflexively.

"Isn't this projector thingy the coolest thing? It was Nase's idea."

Coolest thing? Maybe not. I bet Akari successfully persuaded Shindou to ram through his photo collection and pick any that happened to have me in it. As far as I remember I've only ever been photographed at Go tournaments and the likes, so nothing too embarrassing. Still, it was kinda unnerving to see a huge close up of your own face plastered on the wall for everyone to see like that.

Which suddenly reminded me. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"Oh, they should be here any second now."

"I told them not to be late. Waya told me he's coming with Isumi and a few other people."

"Maybe he got lost, I don't know."

Originally, Shindou had planned on picking me up but then he said something came up and he passed the task to the two girls.

Oh, well.

Suddenly I heard a burst of laughter emerging behind me, and about the same time, the door swung open.

Waya, Ochi and Isumi made their way in.

"Hey, what's up everyone!"

"Alright, now where's the birthday boy?"

"Touya, happy birthday!"

"Thanks. Thanks for coming too…"

"Hey where's Shindou?"

There _was_ something else in my mind that night.

19:52:05 PM

_HIKARU:_

As soon as I stepped in, I was greeted by a whole bunch of funny looks. I wasn't _that_ late, was I?

"Evening, everyone!"

"Hey, Shindou!"

"Touya!"

I marched towards Touya and bat him on the shoulder. He winced a bit and gave me a 'what the hell was that for?' look. "Happy 21st, man!"

"Er…thanks."

I handed over his present, which wasn't even wrapped neatly. "Aw, Shindou, you shouldn't have. Thanks."

He was his usual calm and traditional self. But at least tonight he was slightly more laid back. He wore a nice pair of black trousers, which looked corduroy-ish, a classy dark brown shirt with white stripes, the first 3 buttons undone, revealing a black T-shirt with nice patterns underneath it. Heck, I've never seen him quite so…..modern and stylish before. His hair had grown slightly longer, and it was combed to perfection.

I could've sworn that Touya measures his hair every morning with a bloody ruler to keep the lengths even. And freaks out at a mere sight of one split end.

I felt underdressed around him, although I was wearing my nicest pair of dark blue jeans paired with a funky T-shirt layered on top of a long-sleeve shirt. I called it 'the Waya look'. Tonight though, the man himself decided to wear just a very eye-catching tight long-sleeved top (it was so psychedelic it almost matched the room!) paired with dark army-style cargo pants with a few pins and chains dangling from it. Isumi was his usual vintage jeans-junkie self. Dark blue-jeans jacket that only partly showed a black T-shirt with 'got style?' or something along those lines written on it, dark blue jeans pants, and a pair of converse.

Ochi, Yashiro and Saeki came a bit later, and a few other people who were their friends and probably got acquainted with Touya at his dad's Go salon, I didn't quite catch their names. One of them was called Tsuyoshi, the other just referred to himself as Gem-Gem. Another girl called Koukuyo. They looked like they were a few years our senior, probably something along the lines of Isumi's age.

But all in all, the atmosphere was relaxed, apart from Touya freaking out from time to time at the sight of his own face on the wall. Nase and Akari couldn't stop giggling over it. It wasn't long until everyone managed to help themselves with a drink.

"Hey, the food's here!" Tre and Nase arranged a tray of sushi on each of the small table. So tonight was gonnabe one of those fancy finger food events, I didn't even realise.

Trying to be pleasant, I raised my glass, "May I propose a toast? To Touya Akira, happy 21st!"

"Kampaii!"

I noticed a slight blush forming on Touya's face. Cute.

"And to everyone, all the best, thanks for the party!" he added.

It was straight after Touya set his glass on one of the coffee tables that the naughty idea returned to my mind.

Nah, I probably shouldn't. What if I killed the guy? As far as I know, Touya wasn't much of a drinker, apart from the occasional sake or something along those lines. But tonight I saw something fluorescent green in his glass that looked very much like Midori with ice. And that's not exactly light stuff.

Shindou, stop! This was so old-school!

But the temptation just wouldn't stop molesting my brain.

20:34:49 PM

I wasn't particularly looking forward to the present-unwrapping bit. Because I knew just how last-minute mine would look amongst the others. It was a small metal organiser which I bought at a store that offered engraving services. I didn't know what to get him, so I just grabbed that, and asked for his name to be engraved on the front cover plate.

Isumi and Ochi managed to 'extort' money off Waya to chip in with them on buying Touya's present, which was a pair of really antique Go-kes decorated with Chinese characters and dragon figures.

Nase and Akari got him one of those novelty mugs with wacky writing on them, and Touya couldn't help but blush harder when he read what it said: "I'm 21 and I need to get laid." Which was welcomed by the girls' loud giggles.

But wait. Touya wasn't just blushing. The pink flush stayed there.

"Damn, this stuff is brilliant! Tre, get me some more of this drink, will you please?"

Touya lifted his empty glass up, gesturing it to Tre, and the gothic guy served him quickly.

Then it became more noticeable.

Touya was a lot more talkative as the night sank in.

And his face grew even pinker.

"Well, yeah, you get to choose which one of us in the room you want to do!" Nase pointed out loudly, and a burst of laughs blared across the room, as Touya followed their giggling.

Touya Akira was _giggling_!

Even I was starting to get freaked out.

"That would certainly not be me!" Waya cut everyone off. And the laughter became louder. Some of them were already half-pissed too, as more empty bottles and glasses surrounded us and the sushi plates emptied slowly.

It was also around this time that the music got slightly louder and groovier, and I noticed Waya moving his head from side to side. I was tapping my foot slightly myself, and I noticed Isumi doing the same. Even the permanently scowling Ochi was tapping his fingers on the table softly. Apparently Waya's head-dance was quite contagious, since Yashiro who was sitting beside him started doing the same too.

Isumi helped Akari gathering the wrapping papers and tossing them to the bin.

"Thanks, guys, I can do that myself..."

"Nah, that's ok, don't worry about it!" and as Akari walked across the room she was swaying her head and upper body slightly. Tre seemed to notice this and I could see him turning the music even louder from behind the bar.

"Hey, come one, everyone, let's dance!" Nase got up suddenly, pulling Waya with her which was responded with a shake of the head. Akari took the chance and grabbed Isumi who was still standing, but Isumi being Isumi, was totally abashed and pretended to get busy with his drink. So she turned to me.

"No way! Not until the birthday boy actually get up and strut his stuff!" I was saying that rather loudly on purpose, and found Akira glaring at me, still with that cute blush on his face.

Did I just say he was _cute_? _Twice_?

Alright, maybe I was getting drunk myself.

Waya with his big mouth, just had to scram in, "Fat chance of that happening. Wouldn't want to mess up that hair, eh, Touya!" He was probably getting pissed too.

Touya gave Waya a look, which was followed by even more of Waya's antics, "Mr.Uptight here? Dancing? Bwaha, as if!"

To everyone's surprise, Touya Akira stood up all at once and glared at Waya playfully. "I don't take a challenge lying down."

"Oh really? Let me see it!"

Waya, being the trendiest amongst us, wouldn't have surprised anyone if he had a few mean moves under his belt. But Touya? Traditional, _conservative_ Touya?

"Heya, bring it on!" Yashiro lifted his glass up and continued to move his head from side to side, his face exaggerating an expression of being totally absorbed in the music.

Something was wrong. Because the next thing I saw was Touya collapsing on one of the couches.

Oh _crap_.

But all I did was adding a bit of my mixed Absolut Vodka to his Midori. Okay, maybe more than just a bit.

And...and he liked it! Wasn't he the one who said himself that the stuff was _brilliant_ and kept wanting more? Not my fault!

How much did he drink _anyway_?

The girls rushed over, almost panicky, and started shaking Touya's limp body.

Everyone else just sort of froze, unsure of what to do.

"Touya-chan? Are you OK? Touya-chan!"

"Holy crap!"

I turned around and saw Yashiro and Isumi elbowing Waya at the same time.

"Brilliant job, Waya!"

"Oh come on, it was just half a JD..."

"Half, you said!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't like you guys went out of your way to stop me!"

What the _hell_? So I wasn't the only one who spiked Touya's drink?

He had Midori + Absolut Vodka + Jack Daniels? And how many glasses again?

No wonder he was _dead_. But the Touya I knew wasn't that _dumb_. He must've noticed something about the taste at least, or was he already too pissed to care?

Brilliant, guys. And how...original!

But of course I wasn't about to admit what I did myself.

Waya finally came to his senses and with Isumi, approached Touya, grabbed his arm, trying to shift him to the couch properly.

And that's when Touya out of the blue did his Surprise Revival Attack. With a jerk, he grabbed at Waya's arms, pulling him down to the couch while he himself got up, raising one hand in victory, breaking into laughter.

What the...

Yashiro was the first one who burst into laughter with him. Isumi just smiled while looking at Waya sprawled at the couch, sporting a 'WTF' look. And soon enough, I followed.

"Right back at you!"

I couldn't help but heaved a relieved sigh. Dammit, I really thought he was...

"Dammit, Touya!"

"Touya, you jerk!"

Nase was smacking Touya mercilessly, while Akari had a better idea, dragging him to the dance floor. Next thing I knew, Nase was trying to pull me and Isumi towards the dance floor too at the same time.

He was looking very uncomfortable and nervous while I just went with the flow and followed the girls.

Oh well, why not?

20:34:49 PM

_AKIRA:_

If I had to choose between getting smacked and shaking my booty on the dancefloor, the normal me would most likely choose the former. Until I experienced the Evil Smacking Nase.

So, I followed Akari to the empty space in the middle, as she shook me around the arms, forcing me to move. Meanwhile, a few others joined in, Nase pulling Isumi along with her, and Shindou following from behind. Waya was still sitting on the couch, still half-shocked and looking annoyed, then he finally stood up and chased everyone else to the dance floor.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but the music gradually sounded better and better, with prominent groovy beats forcing me to move along. But it wasn't one of the stuff usually played in crazy clubbing scene, where you could hear nothing but drums, this one still had melody and pleasant tunes flowing along. Not that I would know, since I didn't listen to that much music anyway, apart from the occasional Jpop and Jrock bombarded around me once in a while. I was feeling rather comfortable...maybe abit _too_ comfortable.

Shindou was grooving along beside me, with his typical energetic moves, rhythmic and pleasant to watch, which was kinda cute.

Did I just say Shindou Hikaru was _cute_?

I think I really _was_ getting pissed.

Suddenly Waya popped behind me and slide against my foot…which was _so_ deliberate. I turned around and taunted the sleazy frown he gave me. "Hey!" he scowled.

"Hey yourself."

"You are such a party pooper!"

"Of course, anyone who failed miserably on their prank would call everyone a party pooper!"

"Talk about arrogant tight-ass."

"Oh, you're just pissed off 'cos you didn't get me."

"Please. That was a lame comeback. You're so old-school."

"Right back at you!"

"Feh."

"What, you think I can't handle too much drink?"

The music got even louder that we just totally abandoned our arguments altogether. But that didn't stop Waya from sweeping his feet deliberately against mine, although he kept to the rhythm. So I shoved back, deflecting and sliding away smoothly, while still moving to the music.

By then I noticed a few strange looks from everyone. They must've all thought the same thing.

_Touya Akira? Dancing?_

Not that I cared that much. I was so loosened up that I was having a lot of fun.

After all, it was _my_ 21st party. By now I could see Yashiro dancing away ignorantly followed by the other pros, Nase and Akari trying to drag Ochi to join them.

The music changed into a more upbeat tempo, and everyone went slightly nuts. At one point I even spotted Tre grooving around behind the bar, acting as the bartender slash DJ.

Even shy Isumi was starting to enjoy himself, although I could see the tell-tale pink flush across his face. Waya was edging towards him now, and I felt a slight nudge beside me.

"Heya, didn't know you had some wicked moves under your sleeves!" Shindou alerted me with a cheerful tone. His blonde bangs were sweeping from side to side, as he shook his figure energetically to the beat. I simply smiled coyly.

I felt kind of light-headed. But strangely very, very comfortable.

Wait. What if he was being sarcastic? What if I actually made a complete idiot out of myself? What was he implying exactly by saying I've got some _wicked moves_?

I felt a frown forming on my face. And I bet Shindou noticed that too because he started giggling.

Instead of stopping myself, it actually made me wanted to dance more. The music was speeding up more, thumping beats and loud yet catchy melodies mixing into one. I couldn't quite describe what kind of music this was. Not quite RnB (or whatever they call it these days), not quite rock or pop, not quite jazzy, but not quite techno-disco either. It had just the perfect formula, catchy tunes, big beats, at the right speed, smooth and...a bit sensuous.

"Whooooooooo!"

I turned my head reflexively as I heard loud high-pitched applause. The boys were enjoying quite a full-on view, Nase and Akari had started dancing together, swaying their bodies close from side to side...very very close. What do you call that kind of dancing again? Dirty dancing? Yashiro and the others were clapping their hands and started whistling loudly.

I just sighed and continued enjoying myself. Which was when Waya decided he didn't want to let all the attention go to all the girls, because he started dragging Isumi towards him and started edging him to dance close to him. Damn Waya. He knew perfectly well that not only was he the most trendy among us, he's got wicked rhythm and some stylish moves, which was quite different from everybody else. Even Shindou looked kinda common around him. I couldn't stop myself from giggling at the sight of terribly embarrassed Isumi, looking around nervously but still forcing himself to dance and pretend to enjoy himself. But stubborn Waya kept pulling him close and taunting him.

I thought Tre could read the situation very well because now the music changed again into an even smoother and more sensuous beat, low tune, still pleasant...but kinda dangerously sexy.

Did I just describe the music as sexy?

Great.

I think right now we're all officially pissed.

By now I could hear the girls screaming at Isumi and Waya's antics. They sure knew how to get all the attention. Isumi just turned his head from side to side, eyes half-closed, as if trying to block everything out but still grooving along. Waya being Waya, laughed out loud, took another gulp of his drink and wiggled his figure rhythmically, then went lower, thrusting his pelvis, almost touching Isumi's...

Ooookay! Too much information!

Before I knew it, Shindou was suddenly in front of me, eyes still bright but slightly zoned out, his body still moving energetically to the song, looking at me intently.

Right, I'm pretty sure Shindou never looked at anything apart from his Go board like that ever.

Okay, maybe not just the Go board, but me too, with that unmistakable "I'm gonna beat the crap out of you" look. But this was slightly different.

"Damn, I wish I had a handycam!" he said loudly, obstructing the music. "This was something I thought I'd never see from a Touya Akira!"

I took a deep breath and took another sip of my drink.

"Shindou..."

_Although I had to admit he looked hot in those pair of tight-ish jeans._

"Yeah?"

_And the fact that I got the full-frontal view of his... _

"Shut up."

He burst into laughter. But only for a short time. Because the next thing he did was edging closer to me, still energetically, but now he toned it down slightly, until it was just off the sensual side.

"Shindou, what do you think you're doing?"

"Can't let them get all the attention," he answered, cocking his head towards the direction of Isumi and Waya's rather indecent display. Waya was waving his arms in the air now, and Isumi was sort of bending backwards, a truly obscene look on his face...

"Right!" I turned my attention back to Shindou, sounding nervous but covering it up by taunting his intense look right back. Heh, you think I can't do that?

And that was when he swayed even closer and lifted his arms up, lingering them in the air around me, seducing me with his sensual moves.

"I'm not doing that with you, thank you very much!" I took a step back, but he pressed on.

"Oh, shut up. You're pissed."

"You shut up! I'm not pissed, I only had..."

How much did I have to drink again?

"What if I say you look hot?" That was definitely old school. Plus lame. Oh please, even _I_ know a better joke than _that._

"Whore." I hissed under my breath. _I couldn't believe I just said that, actually._

"What?"

"I said you're an attention whore."

And Shindou wasn't in the business of stopping, in fact far from it.

Suddenly it didn't look like a bad idea after all.

"Over here." I gasped as Shindou pulled my arm with a jerk, dragging him to follow him...

_On top of the coffee table!_

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec..."

Ignoring me completely, Shindou announced to everyone, "Everyone, Touya here agreed to dirty-dance with me as a payback for his lame prank earlier!"

Excuse me?

"Shindou, that was _not_ lame!"

But I could already hear everyone going "yeah, yeah" in the background, besides I was too drunk to care.

And the music was damn nice. I found myself swaying back and forth, really close to Shindou, which was really weird, since we usually had a distance of a Goban between us, but this time I could even smell his Vodka breath. And I was pretty sure he could smell my Midori-mixed-with-whatever-crap breath too.

This was actually quite...enjoyable. The pleasant music kept throbbing in the background, forcing me to keep dancing, and I felt my upper body moving fro side to side, hair sweeping across my face from side to side. The surface of the coffee table felt nice under my shoes. In the meantime, Shindou kept dancing in front of me, going left when I moved right, and vice versa. Occasionally his arms came up around me, I couldn't do much with my hands since one of them was holding my half-empty glass. Sweat starting to form beneath my shirt, but I kept moving, breaths sort of chasing up after me.

Shindou looked oblivious, as if he was hardly using up any of his energy. He was enjoying every bit of this, as he wiggled more and more obscenely, grinding up against me only millimetres apart.

Okay, this was _not_ what I expected.

"Shindou, stop making us look like a pair of strippers!"

He answered with a sly smile. Then, "But it's not like you're stopping either!"

"Well, I had quite a bit to drink, I have to move around to avoid passing out _for real_!" I gave myself an imaginary pat on the back for coming up with such a brilliant comeback...considering the circumstances. I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of showing my defeat by finishing the dance.

"Oh, excuses, excuses..."

Shindou's face was only inches away, while still working his body into the music, relaxed and sensuous, but energetic at the same time. And me being me, just grooved around obliviously, zoning out and letting Shindou did whatever he wanted.

Alcohol really _does_ destroy all inhibitions.

I didn't even realise that I lifted my arms up and generated even more screams and whistles from everyone else in the room.

Dammit, this time I really _was_ drunk.

23:27:03 PM

_HIKARU:_

It seemed like ages ago that everyone was still around. The crowd gradually decreased, people were leaving one by one with "it's getting late" being the popular excuse. After hours of dancing, drinking, obscene jokes and fooling around,

It's a freakin' Saturday night. Although it may not do much difference to us Go pros, but, hey, it seemed like I was the only one here who knew how to loosen up.

The music was still playing, this time more jazzy and lounge-ish.

I was quite pissed and sat down for a bit, although I was sober enough to know that I didn't really binge-drink to the point where I could throw up anytime soon.

Touya was punch-drunk, his face the colour of the ripest strawberry, but still looking calm and controlled, sitting cross-legged on one of the couches, fanning his face with his hands occasionally.

Isumi passed out long ago, and was now lying down on one of the couches. Waya seemed out of it, leaning against Isumi but his head still moved occasionally to the music.

Yashiro was the last one to leave, still pink-faced, but sober enough to walk home. Ochi and Saeki walked the girls home a short time ago. I was way knackered that the thought of staying here and fall asleep until tomorrow was more than tempting. Damn the couches for being so terribly comfy. Once I my ass got stuck on it I didn't want to get up.

Tre came up behind us with a jug of water and a few plastic glasses.

"Hey, sorry Tre, we're about to..."

"Nah, don't worry about it," he cut us off. "I was planning of staying over anyway, I sometimes do that, it's just that I'm gonna lock up and stuff, you guys are free to stay. If you need anything, I'll be in my office upstairs, alright?"

"Cool, thanks lots, Tre."

"No worries, you guys look like you won't be able to walk home anytime soon anyway," he gave a smirk, scooted around to lock up and went passed us one last time.

"You guys do whatever you want with the music, k? The controls are all behind the bar," he said as he climbed up the stairs.

"Got it. 'Night, Tre."

"'Night."

So, here I was, sitting down, still Vodka-fuelled but kind of zoning out, drunk people sprawled all over me. The four of us were the most pissed of all, I guessed.

"I'm gonna go freshen up," Touya remarked while standing up, slightly tipsy, but made it okay.

I think I'm going to as well.

So I followed him to the restroom, positioned behind the set of stairs, to find quite a huge speaker close to it. And across the corridor where the restroom was, there was another room that looked slightly hidden, very similar to the main lounge, but a smaller version of it. Maybe this was one of those rooms specially spared for smaller private functions, or a staff meeting room. I'd imagine Tre's office would be kinda stuffy.

The room wasn't pitch dark, but deeply dim, very private, and looked very exclusive. As I spotted the restroom, Touya swung the door open and appeared from behind it, I could see beads of water across his face, parts of his fringe moist and sticking to his forehead, evidence of his recent face-washing.

I nodded towards him and made my way into the dim restroom. After washing up and doing my business, I got out quickly...and stopped short as I took in the sight right in front of me.

Touya Akira was _dancing_. Like, really dancing...alone. The jazzy lounge music was still blaring out of the speaker, although in a softer volume, and it was filling that private function room.

Touya had found that room too, and now here he was, moving his lean figure around to the music. He had his arms lifted up around his head, his eyes half-closed, and his silky black hair swept around his face. His shoulders dragged his upper body from side to side, twisting occasionally, in smooth, rhythmic moves, slightly thrusting his, _my God,_ pelvis around. It looked like a very controlled and stylish dance, but relaxed at the same time.

He had no idea how incredibly hot he looked. The prominent and gentle throbs of the beat only made his dance look more seductive, not to mention _that_ look on his face...

Touya looked..._beautiful_. In every sense of the word.

Well, he's 21 now. And although he was oblivious of his surroundings, he was oozing with classic sensuality, earthy and exotic allure radiating around him.

Maybe it was the atmosphere as well. The music, the dim light, the dream-like state...and most of all, the alcohol. But thinking about it too much made me light-headed, and the next thing I knew I found myself drawn to him, ever-so-quietly and slowly, as if scared of shattering the illusion.

_Touya..._

"Shindou!" he realised my presence with a slight jerk, and immediately stopped his dancing.

_Don't stop, dammit._

"Oh, don't let me ruin your fun!" having said that, I couldn't stop myself from moving to the music as well, still clear in the background. Damn, it was contagious.

_The music or Touya's dancing?_

"I'll go if you go." Apparently he noticed my half-dancing state and decided that he wasn't gonna let himself doing all the entertaining.

And as he turned and resumed his graceful movement, I found myself edging closer, itching to linger my arms around him, doing the same thing a couple of hours ago…only this time it wasn't on the coffee table. The music repeated its sensual beats, not making the situation any better.

_Dammit, Touya._

It was strange. Warm and pleasant, comfy like a fireplace, but followed by the occasional icy stings. Was this what people called "butterfly in your stomach"?

The music changed again, even sexier than before, yet still catchy, bedroom beats, tantalising tones, added with background sounds of exhalation which kinda struck my nervous chord.

I couldn't let Touya spot that.

He was still his unusually relaxed self, swaying his lean figure to and fro, side to side, making him look even more un-Touya-like. Midori & co. really did magic to this guy.

_Damn, those moves he was making._

And I had to admit, not everyone can look this good when they're drunk. Even his outfit was barely crumpled, his hair hardly dishevelled. The brown shirt was still straight and smooth, although now the sleeves were pulled halfway up, and a few more buttons at the front were undone, revealing more of his tight black T-shirt underneath, clinging to his chest that if I really looked carefully, I could make out traces of his nipple...

Okay, this is the time when I should stop thinking altogether.

So I overloaded my attention with the music, focusing hard, exaggerating my enjoyment, and moved slightly more energetically, even going as far as gliding into him teasingly, but all he did was smile a mischievous smile, as if saying, "Bad boy."

That did it. His silence was getting into me. Man, one of us just _got_ to start saying something...

"So...great party, huh?" was all I could make out.

He did nothing but nodded calmly. _Dammit, Touya._

I could've stopped anytime, but I wasn't planning to show him how nuts he was driving me.

To make things worse, his smell was just as enticing – a mix of his deodorant, his organic skin, the distinguished smell of his silky smooth hair, and the subtle hints of alcohol in his breath. I probably didn't smell much different, as far as breaths went, though. Meanwhile, Touya kept dancing close to me, innocently seductive, devilishly taunting, so naughty, so delicious...

Great. Now he was making _me_ look like the horney little whore.

Better change tactics.

"So, you like my present?"

"Yeah", came his breathy answer.

The fact that it was sending my wildest fantasies go nuts in my head was probably not a good sign.

"Well, it was kinda last minute actually, but I thought I'd better add some personal touch..."

"Shindou," he cut me off. "Speaking of presents..."

Was he gonna say what I _think_ he was gonna say?

"I was kinda expecting something extraordinary will happen on my 21st..."

"Like what?"

It was getting harder to keep calm.

"I want you."

The dancing came to an abrupt stop.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to sleep with you, Shindou Hikaru."

Did I hear that one _right_?

"You...what?"

"I want to uh, fuck you. There. Is that better?"

There was something about the way he said it that really killed me, as if he was simply saying something like "I'm going to the toilet to take a piss."

"Touya, a..." And I knew by then I was struck dumb.

Before I could finish my sentence, something hot and very very wet caught me by the mouth, and a pair of bony but strong arms enveloped my waist.

_Why the hell wasn't I stopping any of this from happening?_

I tried to force my way out to speak, "To...ummmhhh..." His naughty lips kept wiggling around mine, sloppy and tight, as if trying to engulf me.

Well yes, I did want him, but...did I want him like _this_?

_Touya..._

I suddenly came to a realisation that I couldn't think of any other way I wanted him apart from what I've already had...up to now.

But why stop _now_?

Gawd, my brain's gone AWOL!

After a few seconds, he finally pulled away, and peered deep into my eyes. His breath slightly panting, cheeks flushed deep red. And he looked even sexier...

_Shut up, Shindou!_

"Shindou, I know this is totally fucked-up, but I'd be lying if I said being involve with you sexually never ever crossed my mind..."

Silence for a few seconds.

"Well, I could probably say the same thing myself..." My mouth was well outdoing my brain by now.

His eyes widened and ghost of a longing, yearning smile formed on his face.

"...and, I dunno, I just had this, this...crazy feeling that you're kinda on the same wave length, and have thought about it too, without anything needed to be said...but if neither of us did, then maybe it'll be left out altogether...and...and the _curiosity_ was killing me..."

What he said kinda made sense, I had to admit that. I just didn't expect it to be so...full on. And I never thought it was gonna happen tonight.

As if it'd make any difference if it happened any other time! I mentally gave myself a whack in the head for being such a moron.

"I guess, I..."

Yes, say the word!

"I've wanted you for a long time...Shindou."

_That_ really did me in. Suddenly all those bottled up unsaid things came crushing down on me, like rushes of adrenaline. Touya had been like, to put it simply, the centre of my whole life since I was 12. Of course I'd thought about our relationship in every aspect, pondering every angle of it...

Touya Akira had always been there, mentally, physically, intellectually, emotionally...and now, sexually, I guess.

And _there_. Now. He said it, right in my face. Stating the obvious, an unspeakable taboo, a prelude to a million potentials and possibilities...

"What took us so long, eh?"

And we burst into a light chuckle almost at the same time at the irony of the situation.

Fuck all these touchy-feely fluff stuff, right now I just wanted to screw him blind!

I looked up directly into his eyes and saw a sudden dusk of what looked like guilt and shame sinking to his face. I could see his eyes burning for me, but at the same time, a glint of embarrassment and naivety that made my blood boil.

Gods, I can't believe this was happening. That look on Touya's face, as if surrendering himself to me, his body going weak on me, as if unsure of how to go next and was presenting all power and control to me. And that turned me on in the most indecent way possible, making my jeans suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

The usually all cool, controlling, authoritative and respectable Touya has now surrendered to the most taboo and decadent desire, helplessly drowning in a pool of lust, and I was the only one who could, uh, _handle_ him.

I realised that I had this violent urge to screw his brains out.

"I'm sorry, Shindou. God, I'm acting like such a whore." One of his hands came up to cover his mouth.

Dammit Touya, don't act all prim and modest now!

"Not just any whore," I said as a smile slowly crept up my face.

"Huh?"

I pulled him back towards me, thrusting my now full-on hardness against his pelvis, and before going back to feasting on his incredibly arousing mouth, leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"_My_ whore."

23:50:00 PM

_AKIRA:_

He said _what_?

I knew I _said_ I wanted to fuck him, but I never mentioned about suddenly becoming his _whore_.

But at the moment, I couldn't care less.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. After fighting with the whole thing in my head for the past few hours, I actually came up and did it.

And I hit _jackpot_.

Shindou Hikaru _digs_ me.

I realised that this whole kissing thing was starting to feel way too comfortable.

And the music was still playing in the background.

Maybe I'll tease him senseless just a tad bit more.

But first...

"Uh, wait just a sec..." I rushed away to the end of the room and closed the door behind us, locking it twice. The speaker was now concentrated on this room only.

I went back to the whole kissing game, and Shindou all but shoved his tongue down my throat.

His aggressiveness was turning me on even more.

Wrapping my arms around him, running them down his back, to his waist, I moved to the throbbing music, swaying my pelvis around, gliding and teasing his, feeling his hardness pushed up against mine...

So good. Ohh, Shindou...

"Tease," he breathed the word between his kisses, but moved with me anyway, wiggling his hips around, pushing his chest closer against mine, and dragged me along with him, as he smoothly worked his shoulders side to side, following the rhythm. His mouth was hot and sloppy wet, with traces of alcohol stabbing my taste buds occasionally.

He started running his hands through the silky strands of my hair, then half-massaging the back of my head, pushing my mouth even deeper against mine.

I never knew that it could feel this good having someone massaging the back of my head like this...

I suddenly felt a tug at my hair...and I gasped softly. Shindou was trying to pull my head back, so I did and...

I nearly burst out into giggles when Shindou started running his mouth along the side of my neck, up against my ear... "Sh...Shindou, that tickles!"

"It's Hikaru. From now on."

If it wasn't because of the whole thing, I'd never thought that those words could be the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life.

"Fine...Hika..." I felt him smile against my neck as I moaned his name.

I wanted _more_.

"Akira...damn, you turn me on so much..."

"So do you...oohhh..." I couldn't finish my sentence because the next thing I knew, Hikaru's warm and rough hands started creeping up under my shirt, feeling the skin underneath.

I shifted and swayed my hips a bit more against the music to different bends, stretching in and out slowly, sensually, making sure he got a sample of every angle...

Suddenly making out wasn't enough anymore.

"You feel so good..."

I wanted him to _do me_ more.

"Shind...Hikaru, ohhh, take me..."

"Fuck yeah!"

With that, he started rubbing himself against me, pushing me to the nearest wall and squeezed me in between, pulling my shirt up slightly, his other hand unbuttoning the outer layer, and shifting it aside.

I never wanted him to stop smothering me with his mouth and hands. Not ever.

So I did the same, and grabbed a handful of his shirt fabric, pulling it up, clawing my fingers at the skin beneath, I could sense traces of his fine muscle definitions, his smooth abdomen, going up and down from heavy breathing.

"Ahk!" I gasped as Shindou found his way to one of my nipples and pinched it tight, twirling at the sensitive flesh, teasing it with his thumb and forefinger. There was a mixing jolt of pleasure and discomfort, but I when he stopped I heard myself whimpering in disappointment.

He grabbed at my brown shirt, pushing it aside and away. "Damn, what's with this shirt over T-shirt thing? It's _so_ unlike you!"

I didn't answer, instead, I busied my hands with getting rid of _his_ shirt.

The burning ache between my legs was becoming more and more distracting that even rubbing against Shindou's hardness was becoming insufficient.

"Take this damn thing off!"

With that, he tugged at the hem of my T-shirt, dragged it over my head and chucked it at a random direction, and followed by me imitating his actions. We were both topless now, I could only see vague views of his smooth skin, due to the dim lighting, but I could sense the unmistakable predatory look in his eyes, nothing but lust, threatening to burn me along with it.

He looked so damn hot.

Maybe I've always wanted to do this thing with him since we were 12. And it was kinda amazing that we waited until those two figures switched places. Now, 9 years later...finally...

I lifted my hand up and pushed the blond bangs off Shindou's face. He shifted aside and caught my fingers in his mouth, devoured them hungrily and started sucking greedily, as if he didn't want to miss out on every inch of my skin. That made me all but moaned helplessly, as a jolt of pleasure was transferred from my fingers straight to my groin.

The cold wall was becoming very uncomfortable against my back, so I suggested we moved to one of the couch, and Shindou jumped at the idea.

He sat down, leaning back on the backrest, his legs spread out, deliberately showing off his inviting erection bulging through his jeans.

"Now come here, you..." so I climbed on top of him, grinding my pelvis on his lap, straddling his thighs, cupping my hands on either side of his face, my mouth engulfing his, as he grabbed either side of my hips with his hands.

When his hands moved up to rub my chest and abdomen, I couldn't help but lean back, letting my eyes snapped shut, licking my lips anxiously, and apparently Shindou interpreted this as an invitation to stick his fingers in my mouth.

The music was still going. And following his groping, I swayed yet again from side to side, thrusting to the beat, seducing him even more. Tossing my head from side to side, a strand of hair got stuck between my lips so I bit on it softly, tagging Shindou's fingers along within. Apparently this resulted in a heavy groan followed by, "Fuck, Aki, you've no idea how sexy you look right now..."

_And I'm all yours._

I leaned back down, pressing my forehead against his, letting our hot panting breaths intertwined.

"So fuck me already."

ZRASH!

"Ow!"

Shindou got up abruptly and pushed me down on the couch, forcing me to lie on my back, spreading my legs apart with his knees, allowing him access to go on top of me. He spent another few minutes groping me, running his hands all over, teasing my nipples with his fingers and mouth, licking and sucking the skin on my stomach, up to my chest, up to my neck...threatening to leave a truly embarrassing hickey afterwards, as I writhed and moaned helplessly.

"Oohh...Sh...Hika...that feels so good...ahhh, don't stop..."

"Like hell I will."

I grabbed his head, tangling my fingers in his thick strands of hair, forcing more contact, never wanting him to let go...

Then...

I heard a faint sound of zipper opening.

This was it.

And I was driven more and more to the edge. As if I haven't already. I wanted to come...but not yet...

I never ever wanted this to stop, I wanted more and more, my pleasure threshold was getting higher and higher everytime. I wanted Shindou all over me, groping me, molesting me, engulfing me, whatever, just as long as I can keep having his body pining me down.

His heavy breathing sounded louder and louder in my ears and let my eyes rolled back as waves of pleasure continue to envelop me. Shindou's smell was so pungent, and I was loving every bit of it, I wanted him to do anything he wanted to me.

"Aaahhhhh..."

When he finally pulled my zipper all the way down and tagged my undies along with it, the contact between my aching hardness and the cool air which was quickly replaced by Shindou's fingers wrapping around it sent goose bumps all over me. My hips bucked up by itself, demanding more contact.

I mirrored his actions and soon I found myself grabbing Shindou's hot and engorged organ, and rubbing it back and forth, along the shaft and then to the sensitive crown...

"Ooohhh, fuck, Akira, don't stop doing that...ahh!"

"Only...if...you keep do-doing...mine...too...mmhhh!"

A drop of slick substance started trickling down my hands...no idea whether it was lubricant or pre-cum, and at this stage I really didn't care, all I knew was, we were both so close we could explode anytime...

The smell of Shindou's skin combined with the heat of his breath, his muffled sounds of pleasure, and his hands around my erection, his face flushed red, looking at me full of lust, his half-naked body on top of me...

I've never seen anything quite so stunning in my entire life...

The next thing I knew was Shindou bending down and letting my erection got fully in contact with his, rubbing and grinding, slick and warm, lubricated by our own natural liquids mixed together.

"Shi...Hikaru...Hi...aahhh...ahhhh!"

My hips jerked off the couch, only to be met by his swirling and hot erection again, as he grind his pelvis against mine, head to head, skin to skin, body to body...it was delicious...overwhelmingly so.

Yes, fuck me, Shindou..._fuck me_! I _want_ it! I _need_ it!

"Akira...uunghh...I'm gonna, ah, I'm gonna..."

"No, not yet, ahhh, ah ah...harder, Shindou, harder!"

He moved faster and faster, his face contorting, holding himself up, realising he may not be able to that much longer...

But I wanted to, damn, I wanted to wrap my legs around him and drag him even closer...

So I did, and as I did that he pulled my pants and his own off for more convenient access, then continued to pump, his erection making love with mine.

It wasn't like I didn't need to come...but I didn't want this to ever end. This unspeakable pleasure, this almost impossible ecstasy...way too good to be true...

Wait a minute.

Who was to say there wasn't gonnabe a Round 2? There'd _better_ be a Round 2, or at least a _next time_, if not...

I could fucking _kill_ him!

"Hhh...hhh...T-Touya...I'm warning you...AAHHH!"

With that, Shindou's protein shot all over my stomach and chest as he came, messy, hard and terribly intense. The reality of the situation only pushed me further and further into the edge, and I felt the volcanic heat in my groin area erupted, shooting seeds all over Shindou's torso, as he laid limp on top of me.

I was still absorbing the intense afterglow when the reality of Shindou's naked body resting against mine seeped in. Like the perfect icing on a cake, it was a lovely aftertaste, and I never ever wanted it to leave me.

That was...unbelievable. _Indescribable_, morelike.

His panting breaths sounded as violent as my own thumping heartbeat, as gasps and gasps of exhalations escaped my mouth. I could feel his heart racing, as if it was going to burst out of his chest and stab through mine.

Even _that_ felt amazing. Everything about Shindou brought out the most carnal and instinctive pleasure out of me.

I could pass out anytime now.

Then I felt a light kiss lingering around my lips. "Hey."

"Hmmm?"

"Happy 21st."

A smile and a blissful purr was all I could manage."

"Ne, Tou...Akira..."

"Hn?" I sighed lazily.

"We need to clean up."

"Ah, right."

The very idea of standing up wasn't very appealing, but we'd better do it for hygienic and comfort reasons. I believed neither of us quite fancied the idea of falling asleep with each other's cum stuck between our skins.

So we opened the door and crept out ever so carefully, completely wishing that Isumi and Waya were still punch-drunk and unconscious.

No signs of life.

Perfect.

With one swift movement, Shindou beat me to the bathroom door.

"All clear, let's g..."

His hands were just a few inches away from the doorknob when we heard some faint noises from the inside.

And it sounded...familiar.

"Shhh."

"What the..."

Shindou and I exchanged looks, frowning before slowly approaching the door and sticking our ears against it...

"I-Isumi...I'm gonna..."

"Wa...Waya...ah...ah...AHHH!"


End file.
